A Difficult Journey
by Huntingsayer
Summary: Owlstar, The second leader of ThunderClan finds not everything is peaceful within his Clan. There's a traitor in their midsts? How many cats are with him? Author is 8 years old, submitting with parental supervision.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader

Thunderstar- Powerful ginger tom with green eyes.

Deputy

Owleyes- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat

Cloudspots- Black tom with white splotches and colorless eyes

Apprentice Treepaw

Warriors

Bluetooth- Silver-blue tom brown eyes

Snaggedclaw- Black tom with amber eyes and a cracked claw that swings from side to side

Tanfur- Calico tom with green eyes

Whitepelt- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice Dapplepaw

Rainbowpelt- tom with brown head, silver fore paws, brown hind paws and back, gray stomach with white splotches, and red, ginger, blue eyes, and black stripes down chest and sides

Apprentice Goosepaw

Mousetail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Brightfang- Brown and black tom with brown eyes, and teeth that seem to glow in the dark.

Apprentice Ashpaw

Patchfur- Black and white tom with blue eyes

Sunflower- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Fieldpelt- Gray she-cat with darker speckles and brown eyes

Seednose- Yellow and tortoiseshell with a narrow nose and unusual violet eyes

Narrowpelt- Thin ginger tom with white splotches and brown eyes

Starlight- Black she-cat with white specks on her sides and colorless eyes

Halfeye- Ginger tom, partly blind in one eye, with amber eyes

Brambletooth- Dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Shadefur- Tom with patches of gray and black and green eyes

Skypelt- Tom with patches of gray and white and blue eyes

Queens

Rowanheart- Tabby she-cat with amber eyes

(Mother of Bluetooth's kits, Toadkit, Redkit, Waterkit, and Grasskit)

Pinefrost- Pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

(Mother of Thunderstar's kits, Stripedkit and Lichenkit.)

Kits

Toadkit- Cream-colored tom with amber eyes

Waterkit- Silver-blue she-cat with brown eyes

Grasskit- White she-cat with blue eyes

Reedkit- Red tom with black stripes and green eyes

Stripedkit Black and ginger striped tom with brown eyes

Lichenkit- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Elders (Retired warriors)

Blackfur- Black tom with dark gray eyes

Nuttree- Brown tom with brown eyes

Ivypelt- Dark she-cat with amber eyes

WindClan

Leader

Windstar- Wiry brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Gorseclaw- Brown tom with ruffled fur and blue eyes

Medicine cat

Mothflight- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Lightstep- White she-cat with green eyes

Swiftfoot- Black and White tom with amber eyes

Molepelt- Brown tom with gray eyes

Yellowtooth- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Darkface- White tom with a black face and hazel eyes

Deephole- Gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Pricklefur- Black tom with brown splotches and brown eyes

Apprentice Sleetpaw

Rockpelt- Dark gray and light gray tom with amber eyes

Wetfur- Silver-gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice Heavypaw

Smallclaw- Tiny ginger tom with blue eyes

Plantleaf- Yellow tom with dark blue eyes

Poisonsnake- Ginger tom with green Twoleg liquid stains on back, and blue eyes

Greenleaf- ornery gray she-cat with green eyes

Splashfur- Silver she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice Birdpaw

Apprentices

Heavypaw- Broad gray and brown to with amber eyes

Birdpaw- White, black, and tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Sleetpaw- White tom with blue eyes

Queens

Cedarbelly- Orange she-cat with brown eyes

(Mother of Poisonsnake's kits, Sharpkit, and Blackkit)

Kits

Sharpkit- Brown tom with amber eyes

Blackkit- Black and tortoiseshell striped tom with blue eyes

Elders

Longfur- Tabby tom with light gray eyes

Sorrelpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

RiverClan

Leader

Riverstar- Golden tabby tom with a long beard and green eyes

Deputy

Stripedclaw- Ginger and brown striped tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat

Dapplepelt- Beautiful dappled brown she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Nightcrow- Black she-cat with green eyes

Graywing- Gray she-cat with darker flecks and brown eyes

Thrushfeather- Molted brown tom with amber eyes

Swamptail- gray and black tom with green eyes

Apprentice Duckpaw

Ripplefur- black tom with brown eyes

Flowercrest- Black and white she-cat with brown eyes

Shorttail- Gray and white tom with gray eyes

Darkheart- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Softpelt- White and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice Earthpaw

Firefur- Ginger tom with light green eyes

Valleyfall- Light gray tom with colorless eyes

Shellfur- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Redfur- Red tom with blue eyes

Apprentice Woodpaw

Sootfoot- Light gray and dark gray to with brown eyes

Shinyfur- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Duckpaw- Light brown she-cat with black flecks and green eyes

Woodpaw- Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Earthpaw- Light red tom with gray eyes

Queens

Fastclaw- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

(Mother of Firefur's kits, Loudkit, and Starkit.)

Kits

Loudkit- Tabby tom with green eyes

Starkit- White she-cat with gray splotches and violet eyes

Elders

Moldfur- Deaf brown tom with brown eyes

Nightleaf- Black she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader

Sharpstar-

Deputy

Frogfur

Medicine cat

Pebbleheart

Warriors

Blackpelt- Black tom with amber eyes

Mistfur- Silver she-cat with blue eyes, deaf in one ear.

Tigerstripe- Dark gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Graystream- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Poppynose- Black and white she-cat with brown eyes

Runningstream- Swift black and gray tom with silver eyes, a lot friendlier to ThunderClan then most ShadowClan cats

Yellowstripe- Yellow tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Speckleface- White she-cat with ginger speckles and brown eyes

Thistlecloud- striped tabby tom with blue eyes

Applefoot- Light red she-cat with dark brown eyes

Silvercloud- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dustyfur- Dark brown to with brown eyes

Frogtooth- Black tom with green eyes

Bluebelly- Blue-silver she-cat with brown eyes

Whitefur- White tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice Blackpaw

Apprentices

Blackpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with brown eyes

Patchpaw- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Queens

Yarrowflower- Gray she-cat with violet eyes

Kits

None

Elders

Brightlight- White and gray she-cat with brown eyes

Roundboulder- brown tabby tom with gray eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

"ShadowClan, attack!"

Thunderstar jumped up.

Warriors poured into the camp. Darkpelt, Deadtooth, Sycamorefur, Gingerpatch, Blackpaw, The whole of ShadowClan seemed to be right here.

He leaped at Gingerpatch.

The she-cat turned around, so instead of hitting the side of the head, Thunderstar hit the muzzle and an eye.

Gingerpatch screeched in pain.

A white tom replaced her as she fled.

Thunderstar scratched his shoulder and in return, got a bitten fore leg.

Suddenly, he saw a flash a brown in the bushes, and before he knew it, Deadtooth, joined the white tom.

Thunderstar disappeared under the two of them.

He managed to find his teeth into the white tom's scruff, who flailed wildly, broke free, and raced through the fern tunnel.

To replace his mentor, Blackpaw leaped up.

Thunderstar yelped in agony as Blackpaw scratched his side.

His mate, Pinefrost, who had been chasing Darkpelt away, rushed to his aid.

"If Owleyes dies, you will be my next deputy."

But little did Thunderstar know that it would be him, instead of his deputy that perished in this battle.

Pinefrost gave a muffled purr before releasing a pulling Deadtooth by the tail, who immediately fell into the bushes he came from, and didn't move again.

Gingerpatch returned with only one eye.

"Tome fo me reevedge!" she snickered, though; Thunderstar could tell talking gave her pain, a cheek was also torn.

She leaped. Thunderstar ducked, than sprang upward, colliding with her belly as she went over him.

She tumbled head over heels with Thunderstar on her paws.

Suddenly, A gray she-cat appeared and the next thing he knew, the two of them were rolling across the camp in a blur of teeth and claws.

Pinefrost ran to help again, but was brought down by a hefty black tom.

"Thunderstar messed with my mate," he growled, "so his mate will be messed with!"

Pinefrost realized that this must be Gingerpatch's mate.

"If you wanted her to survive as well as her kits, why did you bring her?" she smirked.

The tom lunged for Pinefrost, but quickly backed away as he felt her claws on his back.

"Mousebrain!" she yelled. "Do you think she-cats can't fight?"

Pinefrost looked around.

She saw Ashpaw battling two ShadowClan warriors twice her size.

The she-cat seemed relieved when Pinefrost pulled one of them off of her.

The ShadowClan warrior turned around, and Pinefrost found herself staring into the eyes of Sycamorefur.

Sycamorefur slashed out, but before claws met flesh, Pinefrost ducked, slithered under her opponent, raking his belly in the process, came out on the other side, leaped on his back, and clawed the back of his head, until she felt bone.

Sycamorefur yowled, and then ran away.

Pinefrost, wincing from scratches saw Gingerpatch lying on the ground, with the black tom looking over her.

"Zoodbye, Nightpalt." She whispered.

Pinefrost tasted the air. The pale silver she-cat's eyes opened wide when she scented WindClan.

Windstar and many others came in.

ShadowClan, retreat!"

Thunderstar's opponent gave him one last flying kick that sent him sprawling into a clump of brambles, where he lay still.

"It can't be." Whispered Pinefrost.

Whitepelt's yowl made everyone's heads turn to her.

"Rowanheart just gave birth to four kits! Toadkit, Grasskit, Waterkit, and Reedkit!"

Pinefrost looked at a dead ShadowClan warrior that had been left behind. Gingerpatch.

She saw the faint rising and falling of her chest. Suddenly it stopped.

  

"Thunderstar, no!"

Thunderstar opened his eyes to see his deputy, Owleyes looking down at him.

"It's to late. Don't try to get Cloudspots… Owlstar."

"No." whispered Owleyes.

"I have fought my last battle." And with that, he closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
